


Light of My Life

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nygmobblepositivity, Nygmobblepot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Edward Nygma loves Oswald Cobblepot.





	Light of My Life

Ed Nygma has known that he loved Oswald Cobblepot for long before he said it. But it was spur of the moment when he decided he wanted to marry him. It was the weirdest thing. 

It was after a lovely evening of take out Chinese, red wine, and a bdsm session full of knife play and flogging, that Ed sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped Oswald on his lap. 

“That was amazing little bird,” Ed chuckled as he took his coffee mug full of wine and took a sip. Oswald held his mug between his hands, he was drinking what he called adult hot cocoa which consisted of red wine mixed with melted dark chocolate with mini marshmallows. Sometimes Oswald stayed silent after their little sessions, but he’d demand constant contact. So the two of them would curl up and watch tv until Oswald either got up to fill his glass or fell asleep. 

It wasn’t any of those things though, it was a simple look. It was the look that Oswald gave Ed as he peeked out of his blanket cocoon. His bright eyes peered up and you could see the adoration that Oswald had for Ed. As Ed tilted his head down to kiss Oswalds head, the thought hit him. 

I don’t want to spend my life with anyone but Oswald 

Now to find a ring. There were so many options, and with a man like Oswald the stakes were high. So many questions needed to be asked. A feminine or masculine ring? What kind of metal? What jeweler? Did Oswald have a preference? He couldn’t just outright ask him, so he was forced to outsource for information.

The first person Ed asked was none other than Barbara Kean. She knew style, and knew Oswald’s disinterests like the back of her hand. So one afternoon he met up with her for a lunch meeting. 

“I’ve gotta say, I was surprised when I got your call.” Barbara said as she took her seat across from Ed. 

“So what is this matter you called me for? You said you need my help so it must be something drastic.” She asked before taking a sip of her water. 

“I swear if you tell anyone I will make sure-“

“Yeah, yeah, my life will be hell. You’ll rip my teeth out, blah blah blah. Tell me what’s going on.” 

Ed took a deep breath. 

“I’m going to propose to Oswald,” 

Barbara’s eyes lit up and she grinned. 

“That is wonderful! It’s about time, though I was sure he’d propose to you. Let me guess, you need help with a ring?” She giggled. 

“How did you know?” Ed asked. 

“You don’t just buy a ring for someone like him, and I’m the only one with an eye for that stuff. So are you going a feminine or masculine direction?” She questioned. 

“I-I’m not sure yet, on one hand I know he enjoys the extravagant. But would he be offended if I didn’t propose with a masculine ring?” 

“I have an idea! A more masculine band, but completely covered in diamonds but in a tasteful way of course. Try Morelli’s over by the police department, it’s a cute little jewelry shop for people with too much money on their hands.”

“Like you?” Ed quipped. 

“Like Oswald, and I want an invitation to the wedding” she replied. After their lunch meeting, Ed made his way to the jeweler. 

While walking on the sidewalk adjacent to the GCPD, Ed spotted an old friend. Harvey Bullock, with a coffee and a bagel, made his way down the same side of the road. 

“Bagel from State Street? I never really cared for breakfast foods but I would occasionally go there and get one.” Ed commented to get Harvey’s attention, which was successful. 

“Ed?” Harvey asked. He couldn’t believe that he was seeing him again, and under a circumstance that wasn’t a crime. After pausing, he continued talking.

“Yeah, pretty busy today so lunch got cut short. I was gonna get some burgers. Anyways, what bring you to this side of town again?” He asked. Harvey knew Ed back when he was an awkward riddle loving kid, now he was so much more. 

“I’m actually-“ Ed paused, why was he so nervous to tell a former colleague that he was marrying the man of his dreams?

“Engagement ring shopping,”

Harvey nearly choked on his coffee.

“Who is the lucky lady?” He questioned. 

“It’s actually not a woman, it’s Oswald. I’m going to marry him.” Ed clarified. He fully expected a sarcastic remark from Harvey, but instead the bearded man pulled Ed into a hug. Pulling away with a pat on the back, Harvey grinned at Ed. 

“Congratulations kid,” he said. Ed smiled, feeling as if he was back to those days. 

“Thank you Harvey, I think I want to throw a party to propose to him at. Would you like to come? Open bar of course,”

“Free booze? I’m there.”

Ed took a pen from his pocket and wrote a number on the side of Harvey’s coffee. 

“It’s my desk number, I’ll call you when I figure out the details.” Ed stated before making his goodbyes and heading into the jewelers. 

Ed looked through the male rings, not finding what he wanted. 

“Excuse me, do you have anything more extravagant?” He questioned. The jeweler grinned and led Ed to a back room. The back room sparkled from the shine of all the diamonds. 

“I saw you looking at the engagement bands, we have a lovely selection here.” The jeweler stated, pulling a row of diamond rings. Ed immediately saw the best ring, and the jeweler saw him eyeing it. 

“Like that one? It’s a 10 karat white gold beauty.” 

Ed nodded. 

“It’s perfect, how soon can I get one exactly like this?” He asked. 

“I can have it ready in two weeks, maybe sooner.” 

After some paperwork signed under a false name, he made his way back home to his loving, soon to be fiancé. When he returned home, Oswald was curled up on the couch day-drunk and watching animal videos. 

“I see your day was eventful,” Ed joked as he sat beside Oswald. 

“I had a bad day, let me sulk.” Oswald pouted. Ed could’ve easily changed Oswald’s mood by telling him about the ring, but he didn’t want to spoil it. 

“Well I’m home now, how about we get some Chinese tonight?” 

“The Chinese place with the-“

“The Chinese place with the good lo mein, I know Ozzie.”

Some days Oswald just wanted to sleep, and this was one of those days. So after making sure that Oswald got to bed safely, Ed made his way to a very important woman. 

As he stood before the statue of Oswald’s mother, he first laid down a daisy for her. 

“Hello there Madam Kapelput, I’m sure Oswald has told you about how we’ve been spending more time together. Well, I plan to marry him. I-I just wanted to let you know first,” he paused after talking, as if the statue would respond.

~

The two weeks that Ed waited for the ring were the most stressful 14 days of his life, and that was saying something. Barbara insisted on throwing the engagement party. All of the secrets were making Oswald uneasy, secrets generally never meant something good in Gotham. So while Ed snuck around, planning their engagement, Oswald grew bitter. 

“He won’t even tell me who he’s talking to on the phone, he’s been so secretive lately. What if he’s found someone else? What do they have that I don’t?!” Oswald ranted as he cut his steak vigorously. As he looked up from his plate, he realized that he was alone in the room. He huffed and left the table. As he made his way upstairs, his phone rang. It was a number he didn’t recognize. 

“Hello?” He asked. 

“Oswald Cobblepot?” The voice asked, it was clearly masked so he couldn’t determine who it was. 

“Who is this?”

“We have your precious Nygma, if you want him unharmed come down to warehouse four by the pier by six or he won’t be so pretty anymore.” 

Before Oswald could ask any more questions, the call ended. He made his way upstairs to the room that was previously a bedroom but was now the dedicated weapon room. He armed himself with a switchblade, a pistol, and a box cutter. As the clock ticked toward six, Oswald made his way down to the pier. 

Oswald shivered as he approached the warehouse, he really should’ve brought his coat. 

“Oswald!” Ed cried out, he sat tied to a chair at the edge of the pier. Oswald hobbled the fastest he could to Ed. He took out the box cutter and began to cut the rope. 

“I’ll kill whoever did this,” Oswald threatened. 

“What three words are said too much, yet not enough?” Ed asked calmly. 

“What? This isn’t the time!” Oswald exclaimed as he finished sawing through the rope. He turned on his heel.

“I love you, the answer was I love you.” Ed stated. Oswald furrowed his brow, fully ready to slap some sense into Ed. As he turned back to face Ed, his eyes widened. 

Ed was down on one knee, ring box in hand. 

“I know that I haven’t always been the kindest but you’ve made me a better person. I used to wake up every morning not knowing what the day would bring, but now I know that I get to spend each day with you. You’re incredibly brilliant and I can’t see myself in a world without you. Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, will you marry me?” 

Oswald’s eyes were welling up with tears. He wiped his eyes as he nodded frantically. 

“Yes, yes, a million times yes!” Oswald said though his voice was cracking. Ed stood up and embraced Oswald, who was shaking. 

“Alright! Let’s drink!” Barbara exclaimed as she stepped out of the warehouse, popping open a bottle of champagne. Ed slipped the ring on Oswald’s finger before taking his hand and leading him into the warehouse.

It was decorated in purples, greens, and silvers. Oswald was surprised to see the amount of people. There was Harvey and Jim, Zsasz and Ivy, even Selina and Bruce. Barbara handed the newly engaged men each a glass of champagne. 

“Congratulations Pengy! You’ll make a beautiful blushing bride,” she said. Normally Oswald would’ve chastised her for calling him that, but today was an exception. The two made their way to the round table that Barbara had placed in the center of the room. They sat next to each other, Zsasz next to Oswald and Harvey next to Ed. 

“If he ever does you wrong-“ Zsasz insinuated with a wink. Oswald chuckled.

“I may not like what you two do, but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be happy. So congratulations!” Jim said, raising his beer. Everyone raised their glasses in solidarity. 

After a meal of pizza and alcohol (though Selina and Bruce had soda), the group was spread around the warehouse. Oswald sat on a crate, his hand out so Selina, Bruce, and Ivy could gawk at the ring.

“Is that thing real? I’ve never seen that many diamonds on one ring,” Selina marveled. 

“Congratulations, Mr. Cobblepot. Though I guess you’ll be Mr. Nygma now, how does that work?” Bruce questioned. 

“I’m not sure if I will take his last name, we may just keep our own last names, or perhaps he’ll become Ed Cobblepot. We’ll have to see,” Oswald replied. 

“I’m happy you’re happy,” Ivy said with a smile on her face before embracing Oswald in a hug. 

Ed stood with Jim and Harvey near the crate of alcohol that posed as the open bar. 

“I never thought Oswald would get married, of course when I first met him he was not the same man he is now. I’m glad you two found each other,” Jim remarked. He opted to leave out the fear of two major crime bosses getting married, that was for another time. 

“You’re a hell of a man Ed. I’m glad you found someone that truly makes you happy. Who knows? Maybe you’ll stop with all the crimes?” Harvey stated, half joking. 

“Not likely, but thank you for the sentiment,” Ed chuckled. As Oswald made his way back over to Ed, Barbara approached. 

“Come with me to my car, I have a gift for you two.” She sang. The two followed her to her car. When Barbara opened the trunk to reveal a gift basket filled with alcohol, weapons, and a black velvet pouch.

“What’s in the pouch?” Ed asked as Oswald took the pouch and opened it, revealing fuzzy handcuffs and a variety of lubes. Oswald choked on air as Ed laughed. 

“Thank you,” He said simply. 

“No need to thank you, just don’t use it all tonight.” She responded with a wink.


End file.
